Lucy Elkins
Career Lucy is a nurse at Knickerbocker Hospital. Story Relationships Dr John Thackery ---- Lucy's feelings for Dr John Thackery first become clear when she rushes to his home to get him for an emergency surgery, she finds him in withdrawal from cocaine and has to inject him in his urethra. Desperate to find out more about his life, Lucy finds herself following John one night, which leads her to Ping Wu's Chinatown opium den where she is shocked to discover his life outside the hospital. Lucy and John later share a tender moment when after seeing her riding her bike to work, he admits he doesn't know how to ride one and Lucy offers to teach him. Later on Lucy offers her virginity to John, with him promising it will be "painless and perfect”. After reading in the paper that John has been arrested, Lucy goes to visit him and finds him distant, cold and violent. After asking what she can do to help him, he says “You can find me an ocean of cocaine.” Lucy realizes the extent of John's drug problem and it is clear she is just as addicted to him as he is to cocaine. In her desperation to help him she visits the opium den, however due to the cocaine shortage, it is impossible to get. Ping Wu offers to give her some opium instead, in exchange for her preforming “The Golden Lotus”, a sex act during which a woman arouses her male lover by putting her foot in his mouth. However the opium proves to not be enough for John and Lucy finds herself sneaking into a German-run hospital and stealing their cocaine supplies. When she returns to John with the cocaine, Lucy suggests she “douse his sex with it” When John is admitted to a sanitarium for his addiction, Lucy writes him but her letters go unanswered. In her letters she tells him "her world is empty" On John's return he rejects Lucy and makes a plea for her to Bertie Chickering Jr. telling him to give it a go with Lucy and to cast aside his notions of purity and not to see her as damaged goods, although it turns out Bertie was unaware the Lucy had slept with John. It appears that Lucy and John may have finally come to a climax when John rekindles his romance with his former lover Abigail Alford ---- Dr Bertie Chickering Jr Lucy is the object of desire for Bertie Chickering Jr. who after sharing a few flirtatious moments with her, eventually plucks up the courage to ask her out. Lucy and Bertie enjoy a first 'date' together, where they wonder around town together and go for a pretzel. Unaware of Lucy and John's romantic encounter, Bertie continues to try to woo her. Soon it becomes obvious to Bertie that the woman he hoped to marry is with another man, and his feelings of rejection cause him to lash out at Lucy when he asks “Why Thack and not me?” ---- Henry Robertson After catching the eye of Henry Robertson and in an attempt to mend her broken heart, Lucy allows Henry to take her out to one a the cities fanciest restaurants. Henry invites Lucy to accompany him to the hospital's charity ball where his sister Cornelia Robertson (Showalter) confronts her and warns her not to fall to hard for her brother who is a player and tells Lucy that their father will want a more suitable match for Henry than a nurse like her. Later that evening Lucy and Henry end up in bed together, where Lucy gets up to her old tricks again and brings out the cocaine. ---- A.D Elkins Lucy's father comes to visit not long after she has cut ties romantically with Dr Thackery. Her father is a preacher and urges Lucy not to be “distracted by what men can do” and interest herself in godly miracles. Hoping to seek forgiveness, Lucy accompanies her father to one of his prayer meetings where she confesses her sins, only she receives no forgiveness from her father. Instead she finds herself on the receiving end of a vicious beating and a whipping from her father for the embarrassment she has caused him. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Nurse Category:Female Category:Knickerbocker Staff